


Truth

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Accents, Cock Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Ficlet, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sub Spike, Tears, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike would let Lindsey do anything to his body, now that he had gotten it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely set somewhere in AtS, season 5

Spike actually liked Lindsey’s (not Doyle, he still had to remind himself sometimes) shitty basement apartment. It reminded him a bit of his days in Sunnydale and many other times before over the past century, when he’d made a habit of living underground. He could see foot traffic on the sidewalk from the few tiny windows on the far wall. 

But his favorite thing about the place was that since no one could see them or hear them, the two of them could get up to pretty much anything they wanted. 

Here, Spike and Lindsey both lost their put-on accents. Lindsey’s slow twang traveled back to him all the way from Oklahoma. Spike’s voice lost the roughness he’d ingrained into his persona over the years and he spoke more softly, his words sounding more natural when he fell back into the way he spoke as a young man. 

Especially when he was begging. 

Lindsey had kept Spike on edge for well over an hour. It really was amazing how such a physically small man could command such a large presence in these circumstances. Spike couldn’t escape the spelled restraints that bound his wrists above his head. It felt right - good - being subjected to any and all of Lindsey’s whims. 

Spike was completely still as Lindsey slapped his face over and over, so many times that there would be a mark left behind for a moment or two. But he wasn’t ever perfect. Sometimes because he couldn’t do (or not do) whatever he was instructed; sometimes because the troublemaker in him was just too strong to stay hidden too long. 

When Lindsey had gotten him right at the precipice of orgasm several times, then moved away and ordered him not to come, a whine escaped Spike’s lips. He immediately regretted it when Lindsey tugged _hard_ on the chain connecting the clamps on his nipples, but managed to keep silent. His efforts led to him instinctively squeezing his eyes shut and there was strike two. Lindsey’s crop landed on Spike’s hard cock immediately.

“You can’t follow directions, baby, but maybe at least you remember them. Come on, now. Tell Daddy what you’re supposed to do while he’s treating you so nice, giving you what you earned. You can do it.”

Spike’s eyes opened again right away, and this time he did exactly as he was told. “Be quiet for Daddy. Keep my eyes looking forward. Don’t move. Don’t come.”

A smile bloomed on Lindsey’s lips. “There, see, you know what you’re supposed to do and what you’re not”, he said, continuing in a disappointed tone as his smile faded, “you just can’t manage to pull it off, can you?”

“No, I can! I can, Daddy, I’m sorry, please…”

“Well what’s that _please_ for now? You want me to stop hurting you? You want to change the rules to something easier maybe?”

Spike shook his head. “No, I - please give me another chance, is what I meant. Please, Daddy, I can be good. Promise. Please don’t be angry with me.”

Moving in closer, Lindsey laid a kiss onto Spike’s temple. “I’m not angry, baby. I just don’t understand why you can’t just listen. Do what you’re-”

“But I _can_ , I just made a mistake, I can do better!”, Spike insisted. 

“Don’t seem like cutting me off in the middle of a sentence is ‘doing better’, does it? Seems to me like you’re doing worse. Now that’s the way to make me angry. You slip up a little ‘cause you can’t help it, that’s one thing, but talking over me on purpose...you’re putting yourself in a whole different position with that.”

Managing to keep his eyes open and looking directly at Lindsey, Spike tried again. “I’m so very very sorry for that, Daddy. I swear it won’t happen anymore.”

“I should hope not, baby. I don’t want to be angry. Lose my temper. You don’t want that either, do you?”

The answer was an obvious “no”, but Lindsey didn’t feel like he’d made his point quite clear yet. “Did you like being a ghost? ‘Cause I’m the one got you out of that predicament, so you know I can get you right back in it.”

His eyes stinging with tears, Spike pleaded with Lindsey, his voice trembling, “No, Daddy. No, I didn’t like it, not at all, I never want to be a ghost again, please”, he trailed off as the first tear fell down his battered cheek. Lindsey pulled out that threat very rarely, but when he did, it scared Spike more than anything else in the world.

“All right then, all you gotta do is be a good boy for me. Can you do that for just a little while longer? Daddy really wants to fuck you tonight, and I know you want me to. What do you say, baby, can you be good until I’m ready to fuck you? Might even let you come if you’re _really_ good.”

Spike’s response sounded both eager and submissive - a neat little trick he had, drove his Daddy crazy with it. “I can be good for all night. For always. For as long as you say. I’ll be so, so good, and I’ll make you proud of me, I promise.” 

Lindsey decided he’d see if Spike could live up to that promise - for tonight. He’d never want Spike to really be good _all the time_. Wasn’t much fun in that, not for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nekid Numbers mission at nekid_spike on LJ. My prompts were Spike/Lindsey, ghost, and daddy kink. I don't write this pairing or this kink very often, so I hope I've done a decent job with my roll of the dice :)


End file.
